Widow Maker
by ISoSilly
Summary: 5 years after the Kaiju War, everything was starting to return back to normal. Cities around the Pan Pacific were rebuilding. the PPDC was rebuilding itself. With sensors picking up portal activity again, the PPDC turns to Raleigh Becket to build a team from the Jaeger Academy. When a father-daughter team makes promising progress, the only thing in the way now, is time.
1. Intro

_We closed the portal. We were done. The world was safe. The clock would never be reset again. After the Jaeger-Kaiju war had finally come to an end, the world had begun to rebuild itself to the power it once was. It was a long process, at 5 years we had barely topped at 30% recovery. For five years, it was fast, but not fast enough. The inner cities were the quickest to rebuild and return to normal function, it was the cities in along the Pan-Pacific ring that took the longest, too much damage, but everyone banded together to help. As for the Jaegers, we recovers as much as we could. It was hard to tell which pieces belonged to which Jaeger, Gypsy was gone. The Jaeger program was put on hold, there wasn't much of a need for us anymore, but we were ordered to keep the schematics for the five remaining jaegers before the end of the war. Just in case._

 _Mako and I tried to make it work. We dated for two years, both parties remaining faithful, but the only thing we really had in common was the fact that we survived a war together, battle buddies. We were too different, slowly drifting apart. It was a mutual breakup, better off as friends. Mako was appointed Marshal in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, in place of Stacker. As for me? I'm still a ranger. I have no place in the politics. I'm supposed to be training new recruits, for the jaeger academy. Not much potential in the group I have right now. But I get it.. just in case._

 _I wish the "just in case" had never happened. We knew what to look for in case another portal opened. This time, our sensors picked up activity near Baja California and again near The Island of Java. We're sure its not the Kaiju, its something else. No attacks have been made yet, no portals have opened, but the activity is starting to build. Our only answer was to begin the construction of the Jaegers, and now to find pilots again. *sigh* good thing we saved everything, Just In Case._


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, OWN "PACIFIC RIM". THE ONLY THING I LAY CLAIM TO ARE MY OCS (THE DEVERAUX'S, THE CORTEZ'S, BRIAN ALEXANDER, JASON HEWITT, SHEILA, AND THE CASILLAS'S) AND THE STORY LINE. ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM IS WELCOME, AND PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I HAPPEN TO GET SOMETHING INCORRECT. THANK YOU**_

Raleigh slumped down into his chair with an exasperated sigh. Of the 150 candidates left in the Jaeger Academy, there were only seven people that were drift compatible, including him and Mako, that made 4 teams. The training program was located in Los Angeles, ironically, the shatter dome located there was the one that needed to be filled. It was his final task from Mako, all eight shatter domes were to have 5-6 teams of two to three people. 42 teams were selected at the first notice of portal activity that was picked up around the Island of Java. For one reason or another, those were the easiest to find, but beyond any reasoning, these last three teams were the most difficult.

Michael, Shawna, and Daniel Deveraux. Cousins from Louisiana.  
Elias and Alecia Cortez, Husband and Wife from Guatemala  
Brian Alexander from Houston Texas, and Jason Hewitt from Boston Massachusetts. Best Friends from the Army.

But that fifth team was just barely out of reach.

There was one person showing excellent progress. Ezekiel "Zeke" Casillas. 49. Retired from the United States Marine Corps for five years. Widowed. 2 kids. A bit mature than Raleigh's liking, but Ezekiel has shown superb leadership skills. He has flown through the training with no snags. Well, there was one snag in this. He's damn near impossible to find a match for the drift. There was always... something. The first few chased the RABIT, one couldn't shake it. Others couldn't maintain the drift. It was a first ever seen in the Jaeger academy. Ezekiel's mental capacity was just too strong, but not strong enough to pilot a jaeger on his own. 13. Thirteen people tried and the same thirteen couldn't make the cut.

Time was running out. Deep Sea sensors had picked up more and more portal activity. Today's report from Mako stated that this time, it's near Baja California. All activity near Java had nearly died down. Portal activity was seen all over the world. Something was testing, looking for weak spots. Every time the alert was given to be on stand-by, everything disappeared.

It wasn't that the Pan Pacific Defense Corps wasn't prepared. They were beyond prepared. Gypsy Danger had been rebuilt. She kept her name. Three more had been built. Blue Bayou was modeled after Crimson Typhoon, taking on a deep sapphire color instead of the bright crimson. Texas Tornado used Striker Eureka's design. Whiskey Valhound daughtered Cherno Alpha's. She was less boxy, more streamlined, her shape taking on the form of a boxer. One more had been made, after Coyote Tango. Ezekiel laid claim as soon as construction began, claiming it would be named when the time was right. It was his idea to make them all analog with a nuclear reactor. This time, taking time for the cavity to be properly fitted to protect against radiation.

On top of finding a match for Mr. Casillas, there were also problems in the logistics department. Shipments weren't coming in on time, and when they did come, items were missing. Trivial things too. Mostly replacement parts for the jaegers, but it was still a hassle to track them down. Raleigh's thoughts were interrupted when his desk comm started beeping. A screen lit up above his desk. It was Mako. He smiled as much as he could, to not show his frustration.

"Hi Mako. How ya doin?"

"Good evening, Raleigh" She shuffled some files in front of her, when she finally looked up she smiled "You look awful. What's wrong?"

Raleigh ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he did "We lost another one to the RABIT with Casillas. The plasma charges for Tornado never came today like they were promised."

Mako's lips pressed into a thin line "Again?" Raleigh nodded, letting Mako continue "We're running out of time, Gottlieb and Geiszler calculate that the portal is going to open soon"

"I know mako, but we don't even know what we're up against this time"

"I have a solution to your issue with logistics, it might help with Ezekiel as well"

"Oh?" he chuckled is disbelief "And what's that?" An image of a file came onto his screen

"Her name is Josefina. She's currently the lead of logistics at Camp Pendleton. Civilian but she came highly recommended from the commanding officer above her." Raleigh pressed his fingers to the file, opening it. Several pictures came up, and he studied it. He wouldn't deny it, she was very attractive. 30 years old, 5'7, 195 lbs. long, chocolate brown hair with a streak of pink on one side cascaded down her shoulders. Brown eye burned into his. He looked over the next photograph. She was dressed head to toe in camouflage, standing proudly next to a wild boar that was strung up. A little on the curvy side when it came to body type, but he was glad to know that she could at least handle herself. He's seen those eyes before. Her resume, medical files, and evaluations, he decided, he would pour over them in the morning. Until he read her full name. _Josefina Magdalena Casillas._ He couldn't stop himself

"Casillas? Zeke's daughter? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I know Raleigh, I know. If anything, it'll bring order to your missing shipments. She's not your roster till next Monday, but she insisted she arrive tomorrow so she, and I quote 'has a chance to acclimate herself to a new routine and give herself a chance to learn the shatter dome's layout so she won't get lost' her words, not mine. I also sent over a hard copy of her file, it should be in your inbox" They both smiled

"I think you're trying to kill me, I can barely handle one, what makes you think I can handle two?"

"We fought kaiju's and you're worried about a man and his daughter?" He caught the dig about her and Striker.

"Alright, I get it. When is she arriving, and does Zeke know?"

"10 am. No he doesn't, she doesn't know he's their either."

Raleigh Sighed again. "This can either go really good or really bad. We don't know what their relationship was like, he's never really talked about his family"

"I trust your judgement Raleigh. Get some sleep, you'll need it tomorrow"

"Goodnight mako."

"Goodnight."

The connection was cut. Curiosity got the best of him, and he started reading over her file. Starting with her letter of recommendation.

 _Two whom it may concern,_

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. You are gaining a wonderful asset when it comes to Miss Josie Casillas._

 _At the start of her career her at Camp Pendleton, she immediately jumped at any chance to learn. She learned at an alarming speed, quickly taking over as supervisor. She replaced most of our buyers over a course of three months, not only cutting our costs, but also improving the quality of any products that we used. She had our deliveries on a strict schedule, shipments arriving on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. About once to twice a month we had a shipment on Saturdays, depending on the importance of the shipment. Anything that was behind schedule, even an hour, Josie was on phone demanding any detail she could. In her words "When it comes to our men and women, anything even a minute late could mean disaster. One grain of sand, can tip the balance between victory and defeat."_

 _She is stubborn, strong willed, opinionated, protective, a leader, a follower. She is the walking definition of "Though she be but little, she is fierce"_

 _She will be missed terribly by everyone who has had the opportunity to work with her_

 _Lance Corporal James E. Richards_

It was short, but it was to the point. He set the letter down, picking up her personal and medical file. He would have to take it to Human Resources and the infirmary soon.

 _Josefina Magdalena Casillas  
DOB: 2/25/2000  
POB: Watsonville, CA  
CITIZENSHIP: American  
NAMES KNOWN BY: Josefina  
Josie  
Jo_

 _FAMILY: Charlene Abigale Casillas (Mother, deceased)  
Ezekiel Andreas Casillas (Father, Living)  
Christina Casillas-Cortez (Sister, Living)_

 _OCCUPATION: Logistics Specialist- Camp Pendleton (2024-Present)  
Online Sales/Shipping and Receiving Supervisor- Macy's Beverly Hills (2022-2024)  
UPS Sales Associate- UPS store Beverly Hills (2019-2022)  
EDUCATION: UCLA- M.S Human Services (2023)  
Cabrillo College- A.S. Human Services (2021)  
Aptos High School - H.S. Diploma (2018) _

_Height: 5ft 7in  
Weight: 187.6 lbs.  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Physical Identifiers: Brown mole above left nostril,  
Brown mole on right cheek.  
Cross tattoo on left ankle.  
Wing tattoos on back  
Script tattoo on right ribcage  
Scar on left ribcage_

 _Mental Evaluation: Pass-Excellent  
Physical Evaluation: Pass-Excellent _

Raleigh closed the file, placing it on his desk and tucking the letter neatly into place. He rose wearily from his chair, tossing on his jacket and tucked the file into his arm. He walked out of his room, firmly closing the door behind him.

He turned to his right, heading towards the main elevator shaft, to take him to ground level. Pressing the button, he patiently waited, listening to the heavy churn of the gears as the elevator made its way up to his level. He took his cell phone out, checking the time. _6:25 pm._ He sighed. He was tired, he was hungry.

Raleigh's thoughts drifted to the woman whose whole life information was tucked in his arm. Did Mako honestly think that this person really could be the one that can drift with Zeke? It was worth a shot, but a lot could go wrong if his own daughter wasn't a match. Even if she was, there was no telling what their relationship was like, or even if she would agree do to it. He didn't even know what any of her capabilities were like. She would have to be rushed through training. But she's a Casillas, so maybe, just maybe she will follow in her father's footsteps.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the elevator slid open, with Zeke standing in front of him with a small towel hanging around his neck "Hey Raleigh, how ya doin, man?"

"Zeke, just the person I was hoping to catch" He fibbed a little, but maybe he could ask a burning question that was building in the back of his mind. "Walk with me, yeah?" Zeke nodded, standing to the side, allowing the younger man to step onto the elevator, Raleigh pushed the button for the main floor and the duo began their descent. An awkward silence loomed, the younger wondering how to approach the subject.

Zeke was first to speak "So... uh... what did you want to talk to me about?" he pulled a water bottle out of the pocket of his sweat pants, opening it and took a drink.

Raleigh sighed quietly in relief "How do you feel about selecting your own co-ranger?"

Zeke raised an eyebrow "It depends... You selected Miss Mayori, correct?"

"Yes I did. We have someone coming in tomorrow to solve out shipping issues" Zeke scoffed, well aware of what's been going on.

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"Mako thinks she might be a possible match"

Zeke rolled his eyes "I aint playin matchmaker with you Ray"

"I said the same thing, but it's worth a shot. I would like her to shadow under you until she starts. Just, give her a reading before you give the green light to train her"

"What's her name?"

"Jo. I'm taking her files to HR and the infirmary"

"Sticking her through the ringer already huh?"

Both chuckled, they both had the not so pleasant experience of the intake process. Signing papers and agreements, getting poked and prodded enough to the point of feeling like a human pin cushion. The door opened at the main floor, both exiting.

"So you're putting the ball in my court huh? Giving me the reigns?"

"Looks that way."

"Why?"

"Makes sense to put you in charge, since you send everyone I've suggested to the shrink"

"Not my fault they can't cut it. If they can't handle a simulated drift, how are they gonna handle a drift in battle against our phantom threat?"

"Touché"

"And I get to play babysitter to someone who might not make it." It was a statement, not a question

"Well at least we'd get everything settled with logistics. But please give her a chance"

"Alright, only because you said please."

They stopped in front of the door to the Human Resources office. Raleigh motioned for Zeke to follow him.

"Well bust my bubble, and twirl my hair" A raspy voice came from inside the doorway. "How how's my favorite people today?"

Zeke was the first to speak, playing along with the banter "Sheila, the apple of my eye, how ya doin darling?"

A plump woman turned towards the men, Sheila Patterson was the resident Human Resources manager, still stuck in her Southern Bell ways from Georgia, but everyone called her mom. "Oh I'm alright sugar, was gonna close up shop for the day but two ornery mules came waltzing in."

"Mules? Sheila that hurts." Raleigh teased back, handing the file over the desk. "I hate to ask you, mom, but Mako is sending someone in tomorrow to take over our shipping problems. She's not fully on our rosters till Monday. But can you set up intake for her? And get her set up with a room?"

"This soon? I'm gonna have to have a talk with that lady. Putting me through all this mess. Who's the girl?" Sheila opened the file, a small gasp escaped her lips, her hand quickly covering her mouth "Ray darling', you're so damn lucky I love you like my own."

Zeke looked at Raleigh, then to Sheila, then back to Rayleigh, expecting and answer. Raleigh nodded to Sheila and she slid the file back across the desk in Zeke's direction. "You, uh. You might wanna sit down for this doll."

Zeke grew silent, taking the woman's advice. Cradling the file in his hand, he slowly lowered himself into the chair behind him. Ezekiel inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he opened the file. Looking down, opening his eyes just a peak, his audible gasp broke the silence, and one word was whispered

"Josie?"


End file.
